Typically, to acquire data, a sensor is placed at a desired location, and the sensor is accessed to acquire data. Depending upon the desired location, acquisition of data could be quite difficult. For example, if the desired location is in a remote area (e.g., mountainous area with no access roads), access to the sensor could be difficult. Further, if the exact location of the sensor is not known, acquisition of data from the sensor could be difficult, if not impossible. For example, in the case of a sensor dropped from an aircraft into a forest, acquisition of data from the sensor could be impossible without knowing the sensor's location. As another example, a sensor could be dropped into an ocean or sea. However, as the sensor drifts, due to currents or the like, finding the sensor could be arduous. Depending upon the type of data to be acquired, acquisition of data could be quite difficult. For example, access to a sensor placed behind enemy lines could be difficult and dangerous. Also problematic, is knowing if a sensor is working properly. Typically, a sensor is accessed to acquire data, and only then, upon receiving no data or receiving corrupted data, can the conclusion be made that the sensor has failed. The foregoing difficulties could be greatly exacerbated when working with multiple sensors.